Hotaru's inventions
by Xx.anime-fanatic.xX
Summary: Mikan asks Hotaru a question on her inventions which leads to Hotaru thinking about a certain night. How does this connect? Read to find out!


Hi minna. I haven't typed anything in a while and this idea happened to pop up in my head randomly yesterday, so its really just a spur of the moment oneshot that I hope you will enjoy. And for those that may have read Happy Endings (Naruto), my collab story with crimson rose88, she is working on the next chapter so look forward to an update from us soon. I don't own gakuen alice and I'm verry sorry if Hotaru and Ruka may seem somewhat OOC. Now enjoy!

15 years old Mikan and Hotaru were studying in the library for their upcoming test. Well, Mikan was really the only one doing work, Hotaru was just there as a tutor (for a nice tidy fee of 500 yen per hour, she was being very generous, really) so she wasn't exactly doing much per say, just tinkling a little bit with her mail delivering turtle to update it's mechanics for a bit. Mikan looked up, wondering about a question that she was really stuck on and saw the cute little turtle messenger in Hotaru's hands, and a question just popped into her head.

"Neh, Hotaru?"

"Yes Mikan?"

"Ano, why don't you grow out your hair?"

-BAKA- Hotaru shot Mikan with the Baka Canon.

"Mou, Hotaruuu…"

"Baka, I've explained this to you before already. Long hair is bothersome. And it suits you more."

"Wah, arigato Hotaruuu!" Mikan flew to hug her usually impassive best friend for the unexpected compliment. Sadly…BAM. Mikan was shot once more into the bookshelves.

"Shut up dummy, we're in the library so keep quiet. People are looking at you."

Mikan rose from under the pile of books that had dropped on her upon collision and gingerly went back to the table, a little wary of the menacing glares she was receiving from the librarian. (hehe, somebody else will have to clean up their mess)

A few moments of silence…

"Neh, Hotaru?" A small vein of annoyance was quickly hidden by Hotaru.

"What is it now Mikan?"

"I just remembered my original question."

"If it's not on your homework, don't bother asking. I won't answer. Stalling will not get you anywhere."

"Demo, it's been so long since I've had a break…and it's a question that has been running through my head for a while now."

Hotaru sighed. "Fine, go ahead, but I will not answer."

"Mou Hotaru, you're so cold. I just wanted to know why most your inventions look like animals…" Hearing no response, the brunette finally decided to get back to work. If she finished earlier, then she would have an excuse to get Hotaru to play with her outside of the stuffy library.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had actually listened to Mikan's question and was pondering upon the subject. Two reasons came to her mind: 1) They were cute. 2) They reminded her of…Ruka, her errand boy/boyfriend/blackmail victim. His animal pheromones attracted all different kinds of animals and he seemed so peaceful around him… Hotaru's thoughts trailed off into one of their recent moments together as her face gained a very unnoticeable unless if you looked at her from one cm away blush.

-flashback-

They were in Ruka's three-star room on the small couch, making out. Their lips locked, tongues battling for dominance (Hotaru winning of course) faces red and sweaty from perspiration. It was dark and pouring outside. Suddenly, a clash of thunder sounded and it somewhat startled Hotaru, pulling her out of the passionate kiss. Ruka chuckled at her reaction.

"Shut it Ruka. I'm not scared, the thunder was just sudden is all." When her boyfriend still kept smiling, she once again tried to shut his mouth. She leaned in to him and blew into his lips, then traced her tongue over them softly, smiling evilly at him before standing up.

"Imai…Hotaru…" Ruka longed for more. Hotaru dug through her clothes and silenced him with a finger, then held up a photo. Ruka couldn't see what it was of, but then lightning flashed across the sky and he gasped.

"Ho-Hotaru! How? When? Actually…don't answer, I think I already know." In Hotaru's hand was a half-covered Ruka sleeping in his bed with the sunlight shining on his face and some animals looking at him (including his bunny and the giant piyo chick of course)

"Matte…how come I've never seen you sell this one before?" Ruka questioned his money loving girl. Hotaru became flustered and turned away from him. Ruka got up and with a mischievous smile, approached her from behind, enveloping her body with his arms. "So, love, why is it that you don't sell this one?" he asked again in her ear. A shiver shot up Hotaru's spine at Ruka's seductive tone.

"…I don't want anyone else to see it…" Hotaru finally mumbled under her breath. Her face was beet red, thank god that nobody was around and that the dark was hiding her coloured face.

"Oh?" Ruka raised his eyebrows, quite surprised at his girlfriend's honest answer. He had thought that she would deny the fact or come up with an excuse, even knock him unconscious and run out…anything but say the truth.

"Don't say a word of it to anyone Nogi," Hotaru threatened as if using his last name would make her seem to hold more power….

"Of course, Hotaru-sama," Ruka replied teasingly. And so their night continued.

-end flashback-

Hotaru snapped out of her reverie as she remembered the rest of their night. She looked over to Mikan, who had been surprisingly quiet. Well, actually, now that she thought about it, it had seemed that her idiot of a best friend (no offense) had been trying to get her attention for a bit while she had been stuck on a question, but seeing as there was no response, the brunette had shrugged it off and fallen asleep. Someone had put a light blanket over Mikan between the time that Mikan got tired and slept and when Hotaru stopped day dreaming. Hotaru looked around and saw that mysterious someone's dark hair behind a bookshelf, and the mysterious someone who decided that it would be best not to be seen by the genius girl and who turned and left, quickly closing the library doors around him. Hotaru smiled gently at her friend's childish romance and aloofly wondered if and when she would be spending another night over at Ruka's room the next time.

End of story

Alright! I hope everyone's enjoyed my little one shot. Constructive criticism is welcomed, since this is my first one shot so I'd like to hear what everyone else thinks about it. Ok, Ja ne!


End file.
